A Tale of Two Souls
by P4rtn3rs 1n Cr1m3
Summary: Life out of the underground was supposed to be great. Frisk has a new caring family and a new life that is filled with far more hope than their old one. However, discrimination against monsters runs rampant, and an unseen threat plagues Frisk's dreams and mind. Frisk will have to risk everything to reset their family back on track. (AU Post genocide reset and True Pacifist run)
1. Prologue

Time to get some warnings out of the way. This prologue contains mentions of gore, vomiting, and death. If you're still interested in reading but you want the non gorey version PM me and I'll give you a brief synopsis. This fanfiction is and AU and is based on my personal headcannons, so if you don't like them, don't read it. Toby Fox owns Undertale and the cover photo. Thanks for tuning in and I hope you enjoy the prologue.

* * *

Frisk's world drew into focus painfully slow, restoring from whatever black abyss of unconsciousness they had previously been knocked out in. When their eyesight fully returned to them, they attempted to push themselves up from their huddled position on the floor. A wave of nausea rippled through them and they were forced to halt their actions until the spell passed. Frisk's head pounded with the mighty beat of a determined heart pumping life through their veins; to say the least they had a torrential migraine.

They sat up fully and allowed their muddled mind began to first thing that hit them was the rust and rot as strong and as pungent as if there was a corpse in the room. What Frisk could only assume to be blood in the dim lighting was soaked into the carpet and splattered across the walls. Another rush of nausea crashed down upon Frisk, and unlike last time, they broke under the weight and doubled over, spilling the contents of whatever they had just recently ate onto the floor.

After they were finished, they righted themselves. The afterthought of bile still coated their lips, so Frisk brought a sweatered arm to their mouth to wipe it away. Frisk stopped dead in their tracks. Covering their sweater and hands was blood. Blood. They felt it underneath their fingernails and coating their body like paint. Still warm, the blood covered the entire front of the child. " _I think I'm going to be sick again,"_ Frisk thought in alarm, holding back another bout of vomiting.

Taking deep breaths, Frisk calmed themselves down. Surveying the room, the eerie silence began to sink in. There was no sound coming from anywhere, not even Toriel's room down the hall where she was surely sounds asleep. " _Something is very, very wrong. I have to find Mom,"_ Frisk thought. They stood up on shaky legs and began to hobble towards Toriel's bedroom, leaning on the walls when they were available.

"M-M-Mom?" Frisk called out unsure. "Are you there?" There was no response. They began to walk faster. The hallway was typically covered with photos of fond memories and family, but now they were disfigured. Every face of Frisk's friends was crossed through with a big red "X". And Frisk, their eyes widened, each picture of Frisk had a creepily vacant smile plastered to his face. Frisk began running.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Frisk cried out in desperation, racing down the seemingly endless hall. They had never remembered it being this long. Something gleamed in the dim light on the floor in the corner of Frisk's eye. They came to a screeching halt, nearly tripping over themselves at the sudden change in movement. Spinning around, their eyes found the object that caught their attention. A knife. Covered in blood and shining threateningly on the ground. Horror filled their chest, they spun back around and began to sprint once more.

And finally, mercifully, Toriel's door was there , slightly ajar, to their right. Frisk threw it open. There on the floor lay Toriel, unmoving and cold, in a dark puddle. "M-M-Mom?" Frisk choked out. They collapsed to their knees. Frisk crawled across the floor to Toriel. When they got close enough, it became apparent that the pool of liquid surrounding their mother was blood. It framed her head like a grotesque halo. Tears began to well in their eyes. Frisk began to shake. "M-M-Mom? Please, please tell me you're not…" Frisk broke into a fit of sobbing; they buried themselves in Toriel's chest which was covered with knife wounds. They cried and cried, and did not cease until the laughter of a child, perky but menacing, interrupted them.

"Oh Frisk," The voice beckoned. Frisk looked up. There was no one in the room but themself and the mangled corpse of the monster who had cared deeply for them. "Don't be such a cry baby! It's not like this should come as any surprise to you."

"Who are you?" They called, sniffling.

"Why don't you come find out?" The voice asked as it seemed to flow from behind Frisk and fade down the hall. "I'll be waiting by the mirror in the dining room…"

Frisk didn't want to leave Toriel's side. They were scared and alone and just wanted to see their mother alive and well again, but Frisk, unwillingly, stood up on shaky legs and began to make their way to the door. " _I don't want to go! I want to stay! Why am I moving?"_ Frisk's body, however, trudged on. They made their way down the deformed hall, which seemed much shorter in retrospect from before, and to the dining room, which was adjacent to the living room.

A large mirror framed in gold hung on the wall, Frisk stopped in front of it, but their eyes did not meet its reflective surface. Unease churned in Frisk's stomach; they wanted to be back with Toriel, something ominous and menacing lurked here. "Look at what a good kid you are! You listened carefully and followed my directions," The voice from earlier began again. "Now why don't you just take a look at the pretty reflection of yours. I think you'll find a brand new, better you!"

As if Frisk were a puppet, they once again felt some invisible force tugging their body without their consent. Frisk's eyes locked in the mirror. There, in their reflection, stood a child much like Frisk, but with a dark, twisted smile and crazed eyes. A scream fought it's way out of Frisk but died before it reached their lips. They stood rigid, unmoving, and even though every instinct of Frisk pleaded to run far, far away from this beast, they found that they remained frozen, feet rooted to the carpet.

"Oh don't look so scared, Frisk," The child cooed. "There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just little ol' me." The reflection then began to move independently. It drew closer to the glass, and placed a hand softly on the only thing separating Frisk from whatever horrible fate this creature intended to inflict on Frisk. As if the surface where made of water, the child began to push through it. First their hand broke the surface and grasped the golden frame of the mirror, then the other followed suit. The child then pulled his head and torso through the glass until they were just inches from Frisk's face. Frisk felt their heart pound painfully against their ribs. "Aww Frisk, don't be so dramatic!" The child leaned in closer until his lips, curled into a menacing smile, were at Frisk's ear. The thing whispered, "I am a part of you after all."

Frisk suddenly felt the rigidness leave his body and gravity pulled him hard to the ground. He stumbled away from the hellish child who was crawling out of the mirror. "W-who are you?" Frisk choked out, alone and afraid.

The child laughed in response, now fully out of the mirror. "Oh you silly Frisk! Why ask such a question when we both know you know the answer."

As if the answer had always been there, as if it's name was their own, Frisk remembered. "Chara," They whispered, just barely audible.

The child giggled. "That's right! You're so smart Frisk. Now why don't you come here so we can finish what we started." Chara took a step towards Frisk.

"You mean Toriel?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Right again Frisk. We did it together! Now be a good kid and stay still."

"No! Stay away," Frisk screamed, scrambling away. Chara scowled as they continued to approach the helpless child.

"Frisk, you're really starting to tick me off. Stay still so I can-" Chara abruptly stopped in the middle of their sentence. "Great. It's you."

A familiar presence had entered the room. It was warm and inviting and reminded Frisk of moments spent in endless laughter and joy, but their was something darker teetering at the edges of the soul that Frisk knew so well. It sent shivers up their spine which made their voice shake as they turned and called out for the one person they thought could protect them.

"S-s-sans?"

* * *

Hello again! My name is Roxy and this is my first fanfiction on my new shared account with my bestie Jane. If you're into Homestuck go check out their stuff on this account and if you're interested in reading some REALLY old stuff of mine I have two other older accounts Kanari Glemmens and Nana Bananas if you want to read really terrible fanfiction. That's all for me. Stay tuned for the new chapter!

Love,

Roxy


	2. Chapter 1: Photographs

Hey guys, it's Roxy here was another chapter. This one took way longer than originally anticipated so I am so sorry for the wait! ~ On the other hand it's a super long chapter with a comic cameo from one of my favorite Undertale artists, Lyle (creepyknees). I'd like to start off with a bit of a dedication to one of my greatest inspirations, Monty Oum. It's been a little over a year since he died and his work and words always inspired to work hard and pursue my farfetched dream of becoming a writer. Thank you Monty for not only helping me to chase after my passions but grow into the person I am today. And with that, on to the chapter.

* * *

 _The child awoke slowly. Soft, yellow flowers on a thick blanket of thicket supported their back. They sat up and observed their surroundings. Muted yellow light streamed in from the ceiling, illuminating the cavern. Their heart began to beat faster, the sound pounding rhythmically in their ears._

" _So this is the Underground," They thought. They had heard the stories. Stories of gruesome monsters who thirsted for human souls locked beneath the ground. This was not how they had expected to die. They curled up into a ball, feeling completely and utterly alone. Closing their eyes, they longed for home. A voice, sickly sweet, broke the silence._

" _Greetings, I am Chara." When the child looked up they saw another kid who appeared the same age as them. The new child had light skin and chestnut hair. They wore a green sweater with a yellow stripe around the middle. Chara smiled from ear to ear. "You look pretty lost huh? You must have come from the surface. I bet you're pretty scared." Chara approached the fallen child. They appeared to be floating, almost translucent. Something felt off to this child about Chara._

 _Chara stopped, looming over them. The fallen child looked uneasy. "I can help you out of here. You want to go back home right?" The child nodded. Chara extended a hand, offering to help the child up. The child reached their hand out but stopped midway through, hesitating. "C'mon," Chara cooed. "Take my hand." Steeling themselves, the child grasped Chara's hand._

 _Chara grinned, suddenly flickering. The color of their clothes, skin, and hair seemed to melt from their body until they were wrapped in shades of black and white. The only thing that remained colored was their eyes which glowed a blood red. The child felt their heart beat drum throughout their body._

" _Glad we could make this deal, kid." Chara's laughter reverberated throughout the cavern as they disappeared. The child cried out, shutting their eyes. From their outstretched hand, liquid fire perpetrated their veins. Their body burned with the foreign presence of malevolence. And suddenly, the laughter that had echoed through the underground bounced around inside their head. The child's eyes snapped open, glowing a blood-curdling crimson. They felt their face distort into chilling smile._

" _Let's show this world a good time, partner."_

Frisk bolted up in bed; their back was covered with cold sweat. Their skin crawled with adrenaline, a byproduct of the dream. " _That seemed too real_ ," Frisk thought before settling back into bed. They looked up at the ceiling which was dotted with stick-on glow in the dark stars as the took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm their racing nerves. " _It was only a dream. It's over now. You're okay."_

Frisk curled themselves up in their blankets and flipped on their side. They glanced at their clock on their bedside table. It read 5:59 on the dot and the seconds were quickly ticking by. Frisk groaned inwardly, the time meant they had less than a minute to enjoy the warm comfort of their bed. The shut their eyes tightly. " _Maybe if I don't see it, it won't happen."_

 _3 seconds left … 2 seconds left… 1 second left…_

The door opened with a soft click as Toriel walked in. Light from the hallway flooded into Frisk's bedroom, illuminating the space. Her soft voice drifted across the room. "Frisk dear, it's time to wake up."

Reluctantly, Frisk opened their eyes knowing their was no way to avoid getting out of bed. They sat up and yawned loudly, stretching. They sleepy smiled at Toriel. "Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, my child," Toriel responded smiling back. "Breakfast is on the table. Why don't you put on some proper clothes and meet me in the kitchen when you're ready?"

Frisk simply nodded in response as they swung their legs over the side of their race car bed and stood up. The bed was a gift from Santa last Christmas. Frisk really loved it as it meant that they and Papyrus had the exact same bed.

"See you in a minute dear," Toriel responded with a smile as she turned on the lights and gently shut the door.

Frisk yawned loudly and stretched their arms high above their head. Even though they had gotten a full night's sleep, they still felt tired. " _Maybe it's because of the dream that I'm so tired,"_ Frisk inquired as they walked to their closet. If it was because of that dream Frisk didn't really want to think about it. They opened the closet and picked out a pair of jean shorts, their favorite blue and purple striped t-shirt, and some black sneakers. They quickly got dressed and head to the bathroom that connected to their bedroom.

They stood in front of the mirror and frowned at their reflection. They looked like a restless zombie. Their dark hair looked even more unruly than usual and there were dark bags under their brown eyes. They wrestled with their hair for a few minutes with a comb, before giving up and leaving it to it's own devices. They brushed their teeth with their favorite wonder woman toothbrush and bubblegum flavored toothpaste. After finishing, the washed their face with soap and water. They looked up at their reflection. " _I look a little less tired."_ Frisk gave their reflection a soft smile. " _That's better."_ Feeling more awake, Frisk left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Smells of fresh pancakes and bacon wafted from the kitchen which only widened the smile on Frisk's face. They walked into the kitchen where Toriel was busy huddled over a pan on the stove. Frisk gave Toriel an inquiring look. She looked up from her work, and understanding what they were trying to say, she spoke.

"Oh no , Frisk, I don't need any help, but thank you. Sit down at the table and I'll bring it to you. It will be ready in just a moment."

Frisk exited the kitchen and went into the dining room that was connected to it. There was a big table with lots of chairs in the room and a mirror framed in gold along the wall. They often had lots of friends over. Frisk sat down in one of the many comfy chairs and waited. Soon, Toriel came out of the kitchen with a plate stacked high with pancakes and another topped with bacon and sausage. After several quick trips to and from the kitchen, Toriel had drinks out and the table set for three. Frisk gave Toriel a quizzical look. "There's only two of us. Why is there another place set?"

Toriel laughed. "You don't remember what today is, my child?"

Frisk shook their head in response.

"Well today is a very special day, Frisk. Today is-" She was cut off by the sound of the front door being slammed open loudly. A tall skeleton ran into the room and scooped Frisk up from their chair.

"Happy Adoption Day!" Papyrus exclaimed, whooshing Frisk up in the air in a circle causing them to giggle with delight. When Papyrus finally set Frisk down, they wobbled before regaining their balance.

Frisk gave the skeleton a puzzled look.

"Yes, dear," Toriel explained. "A year ago today, I adopted you. Don't you remember?"

Frisk did remember. The process had been a mess, especially convincing the courts to allow Frisk, a human, into a monster home, but when the truths of their previous household were unearthed, Frisk was allowed to stay with the monsters. They had not thought it would be an occasion to be celebrated.

"Everyone's coming over tonight!" Papyrus announced. "Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Sans, Mettaton, Natsablook, and of course I, the Great Papyrus will all be there." Frisk smiled with each name Papyrus listed off.

"Are you excited, my child?" Toriel asked with a soft smile. Frisk could only nod. She laughed in response. "Good. Now let us sit and enjoy our breakfast."

Frisk, Papyrus, and Toriel sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. Over light conversation, terrible puns, giggles, and groans, the three ate plenty of sausages, bacon, and monster shaped pancakes. Soon they were finished and Toriel spoke.

"Go get your backpack, Frisk, so Papyrus can take you to school." Their eyes lit up. They quickly bolted towards the front door where there backpack hung on the wall. Quickly scooping it up and slinging it over their shoulder. When they returned, Toriel had Frisk's phone in hand. "Don't forget your phone." She handed it to them and they placed it in their bag.

"Ready to go?" Papyrus asked, his care keys in hand. Frisk nodded with a smile. Papyrus whisked Frisk off their feet and placed them on their shoulders, much to the surprise of the child. "Then onward to the great Papyrus's car! Nyeh! Heh! Heh!" Papyrus swiftly made their way out the door as Frisk giggled all the way. Toriel followed shortly behind. When they exited the house Toriel spoke.

"Papyrus, before you leave, I'd like to say goodbye to Frisk."

Papyrus turned around. "Why of course! I, the great Papyrus shall respect such wishes and not listen!" The skeleton declared before shutting his eyes tightly.

Toriel smiled kindly to her human child who was now just a hair taller than her thanks to the boost of Papyrus's shoulders. "Be good today, Frisk. I'll pick you up from school. I love you very much." She then softly leaned up to kiss their forehead.

"I love you too, Mom," Frisk responded.

"Have a nice day at school, my child."

Frisk tapped on Papyrus's skull. His eyes snapped open. "As expected, I, the great Papyrus, have kept their promise and not listened to your adorable conversation."

Frisk shook their head with a knowing smile. " _Typical Papyrus,"_ Frisk thought _._

Papyrus interrupted Frisk's thoughts. "To the car!" He carted Frisk to his red convertible, opened the back door, and gently placed them inside. He hopped in the front as Frisk took off their backpack and buckled up. Toriel smiled at the car and waved. Frisk waved back. When Papyrus was fully seated and buckled he began to drive away. Frisk waved to their mother one last time before they were off the street.

The drive to school was rather uneventful, save the monster check at the gate into the human sector of the city in which Papyrus had to display his monster registration license. Frisk didn't think it was very fair that monsters and humans had to live apart. Frisk was a human and they got along just fine with monsters, better than humans even. They didn't understand what the problem most of the cities human citizens seemed to have with them.

Pretty soon they were at the gates of the human school, Forest Hill Elementary. Few students trickled in as it was about forty-five minutes before school started. Frisk liked to be there early when they weren't riding the bus. They unbuckled and slung their navy backpack, covered in buttons of their favorite cartoon characters, over their shoulders. Frisk was about to hop out of the car when Papyrus's voice stopped them. "Frisk?" The child turned. "Have a good day of school, and if anything goes wrong, give the great Papyrus a call!" Frisk gave the skeleton a thumbs up and exited the car.

Frisk walked away from the drop-off lane and towards the school's front entrance. They entered the relatively empty building. The best part about arriving early was that none of the kids that enjoyed tormenting Frisk were there. They were the reason Frisk had stopped enjoying coming to school as much as they used to. Before going to the Underground, Frisk had been picked on just about as much as any of the other kids. Though afterwards, Frisk was the constant target of bullying. Not just by the usual persecutors either, there were few students who had not engaged in some snide comment or physical punishment.

Leaving the negative thoughts behind, Frisk walked to the library and entered the welcoming doors. The library was by far their favorite place in the whole school. It was filled with books that whisked them away to magical places or taught them interesting facts and it was almost always empty in the morning or during lunch and recess, save Mrs. Braymer, the librarian.

Mrs. Braymer sat behind her desk as usual, book in hand. She looked up as Frisk entered and smiled. "Good Morning, Frisk."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Braymer."

"Ready for a new book?"

Frisk shook their head. They had just recently finished the first Harry Potter book which did, in fact, belong to the library, but now they was reading the first volume of the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga per Alphys's request. They didn't broadcast this however as Mrs. Braymer wasn't a big fan of comics.

"Alright, well if you need anything, I'll be here." They nodded in response and began to head towards the back corner of their library, where their favorite reading spot which contained the comfiest bean bags in the world, lay hidden in the back of the library. However, much to their surprise, they found someone sitting in their usual reading spot.

It was a girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and pinned back with the help of a bobby pin with a blue heart emblazed on it. Her skin was a few shades darker than Frisk's and she had dark brown eyes that matched her pretty, dark complexion. She wore a white blouse tucked into a blue, pleated skirt that reached just above her knees. Frisk knew she was in the class next to theirs, but didn't know their name. She seemed to be deeply transfixed with whatever she was reading. Frisk was about to leave when the girl looked up. Their eyes caught and she seemed surprised to see them there.

Frisk, not meaning to disturb her, made their way to leave.

"Wait," She interrupted, stopping them. "Your name is Frisk right?"

They nodded then gave her a funny look, surprised she knew their name when they didn't even know hers.

"You don't have to go," The girl stated. She scooted over and patted the bean bag next to her. "There's always room for one more." She offered them a genuine smile.

Not wanting to reject her kindness, Frisk sat next to her

"My names Ana," She stated. "It's nice to meet you." Silence filled the space between them. Frisk clasped their hands together nervously.

" _She probably thinks I'm annoying,"_ Frisk thought. " _I should probably go before I bother her too much."_ However, before they could do so, she spoke. Ana held up her book.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" Ana asked.

Frisk nodded, still apprehensive, but no longer set on leaving.

"Well," She smiled. "What do you think?" Frisk gave her a hesitant thumbs up.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "How many have you read?" They held up one finger.

"Only the first one huh? It's really good. I especially love the giant wizard chess game."

The conversation continued, with Ana talking enough for the both of them and Frisk just responding with simple gestures. They soon found themselves smiling and enjoying the conversation, even if they remained silent. Pretty soon though, the first bell rang.

Ana sighed, standing up. " I guess that's our que, huh?" Frisk frowned. Ana offered a hand to Frisk which they accepted. She pulled them up.

"I don't really want to stop talking to you though" She admitted. Frisk nodded in agreement. "What about we walk to class together? You're in Mrs. Snayder's class right? I'm right next door."

Frisk smiled and nodded again. They both began to walk to their classroom, engaged in conversations about their interests. The halls were busy with activity and Frisk began to get nervous. " _What if Austin, Nick, or Marice sees us? Ana might get picked on, and it would be all my fault."_ Frisk frowned. " _I don't want her to get hurt. Maybe I should just walk by myself."_

"It's such a good show. You should watch it sometime. I think you would-" Ana stopped when she noticed Frisk's nervous expression. "Hey Frisk, you ok?"

Frisk didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" She asked

Frisk shrugged.

"Is it those bullies?"

Frisk nodded

"Don't worry about them. They won't bother us." Frisk wasn't reassured. They had a feeling in their gut that they might regret sitting with Ana in the library earlier if it brought her trouble, though they did enjoy the company.

Soon, the pair arrived at their respective classrooms. Ana stopped right outside and Frisk followed suit. "Will I see you around?" Ana asked.

Frisk shrugged in response causing Ana to pout.

"We should sit together at lunch. What about that?"

Frisk's eyes went to their feet, contemplating. " _On one hand,"_ They thought, " _It'd be nice to sit with someone, but on the other hand…"_

"C'mon, please?"

Frisk looked up at her and smiled. Deciding to go against their better judgement, they nodded. A huge grin broke across her face.

"Great! I'll be waiting in the cafeteria for you. See you then." Frisk waved goodbye as she left for her classroom. Their hand dropped. " _I guess I have lunch plans now."_ They entered their class and took their seat in the back corner.

Classes passed quickly enough, and soon the bell for lunch rang. Frisk opened their backpack, grabbed their lunchbox, phone, and manga and headed for the door. They never left any of their belongings that they cared about in the classroom when they weren't there. Frisk had learned the hard way that their belongings were just as much of a target for tormenting as the actual child themselves. By the time they were done, most of the other students had already left. Leaving Mrs. Snayder's room behind, Frisk started towards the cafeteria, but was soon stopped by the three people they had hoped to avoid. "Where do you think you're going, Caprion?" The first boy asked in a gruff voice.

Two boys and one girl stood in their path. The first boy, Nick, was built like a bulldog, short and stocky, but unlike a bulldog, he was anything but sweet. He eyes gleamed with malice and his crooked teeth were pulled into a cocky smile. His dusty blonde hair sat disheveled on top of his head. Marcie, the girl had fiery red hair and freckles that dotted her pale skin. Her face was twisted with a similar sneer as Nick's. It was not them that Frisk was most afraid of however, it was the last one, Austin, that gave Frisk the most trouble.

Austin had skin the color of dark chocolate with deadly, beautiful eyes to match. His hair was cropped short to his head and he was just barely taller than Frisk. While he was nowhere near as built as Nick, he was cunning. He seemed to know each thing Frisk would do before he did it. He was by far the smartest and most ruthless of the three. Frisk looked around; there was nobody but the four of them in the hall anymore. " _I'm on my own."_

They simply shrugged, attempting to maneuver their way past the human blockade. Marcie stopped them.

"You're going to the cafeteria aren't you?" She asked in a condescending tone. "As if anyone would want to sit with you!.

Frisk ignored her.

"It's that skinny, Indian, know-it-all isn't it?" Marcie asked again, smirking.

"Have a nice day," They whispered, scooting past again. Before Frisk could fully get away, a hand shot out, roughly grabbing their wrist that held their lunch bag.

"You're not running away this time, coward," Austin promised pulling Frisk closer. They grimaced; Frisk felt the bruises forming around their unprotected wrist. Austin signaled, "Nick, if you'd please." Nick tromped toward Frisk, hands fisted into weapons of torment. Nick raised his left arm, intending to pummel Frisk.

"Get out of our city you Monster scum." Frisk, cornered and terrified, did the only thing they knew how to do.

Just as Nick threw down his fist, Frisk threw their body weight to the left, which caused them to drop their lunchbox, but effectively pulled Austin into the line of fire. Startled, Austin let go of Frisk's wrist and barely avoided being crushed under the now falling Nick who had lost his balance when his fist failed to meet flesh. Not bothering to pick up their lunchbox, Frisk scrambled away.

"Don't let it get away! Marcie, go!" Austin yelled, picking themselves up. Frisk pushed their legs to go even faster. Marcie was one of the fastest in the third grade, any misstep on Frisk's part would put them back in the same position they were just in, with worse consequences.

As they rounded the corner, they heard the clattering of footsteps fast approaching. All was not lost though, as the double doors of the library were in sight. Determined to make it to safety, Frisk sped up.

Reaching the doors, they pulled them open and quickly clambered inside. They shut the door loudly behind them. They heard the sharp stopping of their pursuers on the other side of the door. They knew better than to enter the library, Mrs. Braymer had little tolerance for the trio and while she had no solid proof of their constant abuse of Frisk, she certainly suspected.

"We've got your lunch, Frisk!" Marcie called through the door. "Why don't you come get it?"

"Or are you too much of a coward?" Nick added.

Austin spoke, "Don't bother. Frisk is way too much of a baby. We can wait, eventually they'll have to come out if they want their lunch." Frisk's stomach growled in response. They frowned.

" _Guess I'm skipping lunch. Hopefully, Ana will find somebody else to sit with,"_ They thought as they made their way toward the back corner of the library where they usually hid away. Frisk passed Mrs. Braymer's empty desk, more than likely she was in the break room; they hoped she wouldn't return and question Frisk. Sitting down, they curled up into a ball. Frisk resigned themselves to waiting the bullies out, but they ached to go and spend lunch with Ana. She was the first one to offer to sit with them in awhile.

It was then that Frisk heard a commotion outside.

"Well if it isn't Ana," Nick said.

"Come to visit your little freak friend?" Marcie taunted.

"Move out of my way," Ana demanded.

"As if," Austin shot back. "You dating it?"

"First of all, Frisk is not an it, and secondly, what is it to you?"

"She's totally dating that little coward," Nick retorted.

"Are you eating their lunch?" Ana accused.

"So what if I am?" Nick asked.

"Give me that!" She yelled. "Now you three better get out of here before I call the principal, or worse, my mom."

"Suit yourself, Ana," Austin said. "But I'd pick better friends to hang out with." They heard the thumping of heavy footsteps trudging down the hall; the door swung open.

"Frisk?" Ana called, wandering into the library. They hesitated. "Frisk!"

They didn't respond. Ana quickly made her way to Frisk's hidden corner in the back of the library, suspecting that's where they were. Her intuition was rewarded when she saw Frisk sitting quietly on a beanbag. She smiled at them.

"Hey…" She held out their lunch. They reached out and grabbed it. "Sorry about your lunch. I didn't get there in time to stop him from eating some of it."

They looked up from their lunch and smiled at Ana. "Thank you."

Ana beamed. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, sitting next to them.

"It is now."

"This is the first time I've ever heard you talk." Her eyes met theirs. "It's kind of nice."

Frisk shrugged, looking downcast. "I guess I just don't really like to…"

Ana shook her head. "You don't have to explain why. You do what makes you comfortable."

Frisk nodded, feeling at ease for one of the first times in school in a long time.

Her demeanor melted into one of concern. "Why don't you tell any of the teachers? They're clearly bullying you." Frisk simply shook their head.

"Frisk… You don't have to go this alone anymore. I'm here and I want to help you."

Frisk shook their head. "I don't think you should. I'll just drag you into my mess."

"That's what friends are for, helping with messes. We are friends right?" Ana's eyes locked with Frisk's. Frisk looked surprised. They had met just this morning, and she was already calling them her friend. And yet, Frisk found themselves desperately wanting to confide in her, to trust in her, to rely on her.

"Yes, we are," They answered, eyes gleaming.

"Then I'm going to help you no matter what, ok?" Frisk nodded. Just as they did, their stomach growled. Ana laughed. "But, before we get to any of that helping stuff, let's eat lunch." Both began to eat lunch, chatting and laughing. Recess began, but per Frisk's request the two stayed inside. Soon, the bell rang and the two headed back to class.

The last half of the school day quickly passed until finally the last bell rang. Gathering their things, Frisk left their class to find Ana waiting for them. "Hey, Frisk. Ready to go?" They nodded and the two set off down the halls. Quickly, they reached a fork in the hall which would lead the two to their respective rides, a bus, and Frisk's mom. Stopping, Ana spoke. "I just realized, I never got your phone number huh? Do you have a phone?"

Frisk nodded.

"Here," Ana said, digging her phone out of her pocket and handing it to them. "Do you mind putting it in?" Frisk quickly typed their contact information in and gave it back. "Thanks." She put it back in her pocket. "Will I see you tomorrow morning in the library?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Frisk responded with a small smile.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow, Frisk."

"See you tomorrow," Frisk echoed, waving as she walked off. After she was out of sight, Frisk made their way to the front of the school where parent pick-up was. Luckily, when they arrived, Toriel was already waiting in the car for them. They made their way to the car and got in. Frisk buckled themselves in as Toriel spoke.

"How was school today, my child?"

"Good," They responded as she began to drive away.

"What did you do today?"

"Well…" Frisk looked out the window happily. "I made a new friend."

Toriel gasped. "You did!"

Frisk didn't have much of anyone when it came to friends at school. They never brought anyone home and they mostly kept to themselves, so this was news to Toriel.

"Tell me all about them. What are they like?" Toriel began. All the way back to the house, Toriel launched a barrage of questions and Frisk provided the answers. By the time they reached the driveway, she looked jovial and light. Mother and child gathered their things and exited the car. Frisk opened the front door and walked in. The sight in front of them caused them to grin with glee. Down the foyer hall and in the living room stood one of their favorite monsters in the whole world.

"Sans!" Frisk exclaimed, dropping their things and barreling toward the skeleton. Sans turned just as they crashed into him with a hug. Unprepared, Sans stumbled back a few steps.

"Woah their, kid. Excited to see me?"

Frisk nodded. "I missed you…"

"Heh, same here." Sans hugged them back. Pulling away, Sans ruffled their hair. "What have you been up to, Frisk?"

The child shrugged.

"Not a lot huh? Same here 'cept work that is," Sans stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. Before he could speak again, Toriel poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Frisk, you need to start your homework if you want to stay up for the party tonight."

"I got it Tori," Sans responded. "I'll keep my eye sockets on 'em so that they finish it up quick."

"Thank you, Sans." She smiled and went back to work in the kitchen.

"Alright, buddy, go grab your backpack," Sans instructed. Frisk quickly retreated to the foyer to collect their dropped things and hurried to the dining room where Sans sat at one of the many chairs. Frisk sat down beside him and began to rustle through their bag, looking for their homework.

"So, what's first?" Sans asked. Frisk pulled out a math worksheet. "Ah, math. My old math teacher was pretty, but strict. You could say she was easy on the eyes, but hard on the pupils." Frisk began to giggle. Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"Do my ears deceive me? Am I, the Great Papyrus, bearing witness to atrocities of jokes?" Papyrus walked in from the foyer, a bag slug around his arm. "I knew it! Sans, you're distracting the human aren't you?"

"Nah, bro, I'm just helping Frisk 'ere get into their algorithm so they can quickly subtract this math worksheet from their to-do list."

"Sans!"

"C'mon Pap, why don't you add yourself to this equation so we can say goodpi to Frisk's homework."

"That one doesn't even make sense!" Papyrus accused.

"You mean it doesn't add up?" Sans asked with a snicker.

"You just used that one!"

"Admit it, I've just multiplied the size of your smile."

"Sans! Stop it."

By this point Frisk was roaring with laugher.

"Alright, alright," Sans said with a chuckle. "Let's get this done before Tori comes and yells her head off for getting off task." Containing their snickering, Frisk set off to work. Sans watched over their shoulder and contributed both humor and help when Frisk was in need of it. Papyrus groaned at each bad joke, having to set down his knitting needles, which he was using to create something he wouldn't show Frisk, and scold Sans. Puns aside, the worksheet was soon done and Frisk just had to read for half an hour before they were free to do what they wished. After they put away the worksheet, Frisk grabbed a book from their bag, and began to read. Papyrus and Sans quieted down to give the child an easier time.

When they were almost through their reading, their mother spoke. "Oh no! I forgot to buy ingredients for the pie." She quickly ran out of the kitchen, purse in hand. "Sans, do you mind starting the salad while I run to the store?"

"Sure thing, Tori," Sans responded standing up.

"Thank you, Sans, I'll be back in a minute." Toriel quickly walked out the door and headed for the grocery store. Sans walked into the kitchen and started on the salad. Frisk set down their book and followed them. When they got there, Sans was busy washing the lettuce.

"Hey kiddo, wanna help with dinner?" Frisk nodded enthusiastically. "Heh, ok." Frisk washed their hands and stood at attention, waiting for Sans's instructions. "So first, you gotta wash the lettuce." Watching, Frisk began to copy Sans, carefully peeling the leaf away from the head, washing it, and then ripping it into smaller pieces before placing it on a towel. "Good job," Sans complemented. "Then, lettuce place these babies in the salad spinner."

"Can you not go five minutes without spouting a string of bad jokes?" Papyrus called from the other room.

Frisk chuckled before answering, "Probably not." Sans shook his head, smiling. He dried the lettuce with the spinner and left it be. Grabbing a bowl, the skeleton set out to make the dressing.

"For this I'm going to need some lemon juice, vinegar, and olive oil." Frisk left to retrieve the ingredients and came back with the things Sans needed. "Alright, then you just guesstimate the amount and pour some of these suckers in there." Sans began to add the ingredients to the bowl. "Now I'm gonna need a spoon." Frisk grabbed a wooden one from the drawer and handed it to him. "Thanks, boss." As Sans stirred the mixture, Frisk examined it and determined it needed a little extra something. The grabbed the salt and pepper and shook a little over each into the dressing.

"Nice choice," Sans said, finishing mixing. He then grabbed a cutting board and went to the fridge to grab some vegetables. Anticipating what Sans would need, Frisk hurried to grab a kitchen knife which sat with the others on the opposite counter. "Now we just gotta-" Sans turned around. "Wh-" Sans cried out in surprise, dropping the vegetables and cutting board. His hand flew to his chest and his left eye glowed a striking, menacing, blue. Frisk, who was holding the knife out, felt their heart rate quicken. They had never been afraid of the skeleton before this, save their initial meeting, but for some reason they could not place, they were terrified.

"Sans?" Papyrus called from where he now sat in the living room. "Is everything alright in there?" Neither Sans or Frisk reacted, seemingly frozen in fear. "Did Undyne stop by?"

Sans, breathing heavily, was the first to speak, "F...Frisk." He closed his eyes, Frisk shot him a questioning look. "For a sec I thought…" He grunted, opening his eyes which had lost the strange gleam. "It's nothing."

Shaking, Sans slowly approached Frisk. "Let's just…" Hands quivering, Sans gently pried the knife away from Frisk. "Give that here." Stepping away, Frisk looked up to Sans, not understanding. He shook his head. "Forget it kid. I'll finish up the salad myself. Go read your book. Thanks for the help." Frowning, Frisk left the kitchen, longing to ask Sans what had happened. But more importantly they wanted to know why San's hands had shook so badly and why they had felt so afraid.

Not long after, Toriel came back and Sans was relieved of his duties. He walked out to go sit on the back porch. Frisk made to join him, but was pulled into helping tidy up the house in preparation for their guests. Undyne and Alphys were the next to arrive, bringing food cooked by Undyne and a wrapped box. Frisk walked up to the two, giving them each a hug. They looked puzzled however by the box.

"Tryin' to ask what's that squirt?" Undyne asked. Frisk nodded.

"Well uh," Alphys began. "It's just a small gift from the two of us for you."

"It's totally gonna be like the absolute best at the party," Undyne confirmed. Frisk grinned. They had not expected such a show of kindness.

After Undyne and Alphys came Mettaton with his cousin Natsablook, each sporting their own gift. Finally, much to Toriel's reluctance, came Asgore with his hearty laugh and small gift. Sans walked in from the back and the party was underway. Chatter and laughter filled the house as the group indulged in each other's company. They ate dinner and butterscotch-cinnamon pie and finally it came time for Frisk to open their presents. They all sat down around the table.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Frisk said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Nonsense, Darling, it was our pleasure. Now, why don't you open those gifts for us hm?" Mettaton reassured.

"Ours first!" Undyne exclaimed, pushing it towards them. "Ours is definitely the best."

"Don't they uh usually save the best for last?" Alphys asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Screw that! The winners always go first."

"How can your gift be the best when I, the Great Papyrus, am the bestest at giving gifts!"

"Well," Undyne began, "We'll just have to see about that. "Go ahead, kid. Open it up." With a nod, Frisk began to undo the wrapping. Inside, was a board to be hung up on the wall that could hold photos. Frisk grinned. "Thanks."

"Mine next!" Papyrus pushed another gift towards them. After unwrapping it, Frisk found a hand knitted, blue and purple striped scarf. "I made it myself," The skeleton declared proudly. Frisk slung it around their neck.

"Absolutely lovely, Frisk," Mettaton complimented. "I didn't know we had such a master fashion designer in our presence." The robot looked to the now bashful skelton.

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so, darling." Mettaton began to lean over Sans, who sat between them, towards Papyrus. Quickly, elbowing the robot out of the way, Sans played it off as if he was grabbing Frisk's present. San's was a joke book, full of terrible puns that quickly had the majority of Frisk's audience of friends either groaning or chuckling. Natsablook gave them a CD with his newest mixes on it, Asgore gave them gardening equipment, and Mettaton gave them a camera. Finally, there was one left. Toriel set it in front of them.

"This past year with you, my child, has been a blessing to all of us. I do hope you like your gift." Smiling, Frisk unwrapped the present and the sight before them brought tears to their eyes. Inside lay a large photo album filled to the brim with photographs of Frisk and their monster family. "There's a photo for each day we have been together as a family," Toriel explained. Frisk began to cry. "Dear, are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, overwhelmed with emotion. Their previous family, if it could even be called that, had never displayed such open affection. Frisk felt the love radiating from the people around them and felt it perfectly encaptured in the album.

"I love it. I love it so much." Frisk grinned. "I love you all, thank you so much." Their response caused both smiles and tears to break out. The monsters and human then relocated to the living room to talk and joke some more.

As the night drew on, Frisk felt their eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. They began to nod off on the couch, head leaning against Sans's shoulder. "Looks like the kiddos fallin' asleep. Want me to bring 'em up to their room, Tori?"

"Oh my," Toriel exclaimed. "It's well past their bedtime, and it's a school night." She stood up. "Let's put them to sleep."

"C'mon kid. Let's go." Scooping up the child, Sans walked to Frisk's bedroom. The rest of the monsters followed. When they arrived at the bedroom, Asgore held open the door, allowing Tori, Sans, and Frisk to walk in. Toriel drew back the covers and Sans gently placed Frisk in bed. Toriel tucked them in. Sans rustled their dark brown hair. "Night, kid." He then stepped back to let Toriel say goodnight.

Frisk's adoptive mother leaned down and softly placed a tender kiss on the human child's forehead. "Goodnight, Frisk, have pleasant dreams." She slowly stood up and turned off the light. A chorus of goodnights from the other monsters reverberated before she shut the door. Smiling, Frisk drifted off into a peaceful sleep full of laughter and love from their true family.

* * *

As I said before a modified version of Lyle incredible comic was used that you can find it on tumblr under the url creepyknees. I have tried copying and pasting the like about ten times and the link just won't stay for some reaso. It disappears when I publish it so I am so sorry so if you can't find their comic and want to see it PM me and I can link you personally. I'd like to give a special thanks to Lyle for allowing me to use their comic and I'd also like to thank DescendingSnow for being my very first reviewer. Your really nice review made me want to keep writing even when I wanted to quit. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you've got the time.

Love,

Roxy


End file.
